


I found a dog on top of me

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	I found a dog on top of me

“อดัมมมมมม! หนักกกกกกกกกก”  
ตื่นเช้าขึ้นมาก็เรื่องให้ต้องออกแรงกันทันทีเลยทีเดียว ออสการ์มองชายวัยสามสิบสองปีที่นอนทับร่างเขาไปเกือบครึ่ง นี่คิดว่าตัวเองหนักเท่าหมอนข้างหรือไง แทบจมไปกับเตียงแล้วเนี่ย พยายามผลัก พยายามดันออกแล้วแต่ก็แทบไม่ขยับเขยื้อนเลย และนั่นทำให้เขารู้ว่าเจ้านี่แกล้งหลับอยู่ เมื่อกี๊แอบได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะด้วย!

คนถูกทับดิ้นไปพลางส่งเสียงร้องงอแงอยู่พักหนึ่งแล้วก็เงียบลงเสียเฉย ๆ ถอนหายใจยาวอย่างปลงตก เขาคงลุกออกไปไม่ได้ อดัมคงไม่ลุกออกไปจนกว่าจะพอใจกับการแกล้งเขาแน่ เลิกดิ้น เลิกโวยวายดีกว่า เปลืองพลังงานเปล่า ๆ

ทางฝั่งคนตัวโตที่กำลังปฏิบัติพฤติกรรมไม่สมกับอายุและขนาดร่างกายนั้น เมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายสงบไปก็รู้สึกแปลกใจ เขาขยับตัวออกเล็กน้อย มือวางยันกับพื้นเตียงแล้วมองคนใต้ร่าง ออสการ์ไม่พูดอะไรเลย ไม่ขยับเลยทั้งที่ก็เปิดโอกาสให้หนีแล้ว อดัมขมวดคิ้วเล็กน้อย ก้มแตะสัมผัสบนปลายจมูกโด่งแล้วก็ยิ้มบาง “อรุณสวัสดิ์”

“พอใจแล้วหรือยัง” เขาได้รับใบหน้าบูดบึ้งมาพร้อมกับประโยคนั้น รู้ตัวเลยว่าแย่แน่แล้วหากไม่รีบทำอะไร อดัมขยับตัวออกห่างอีกหน่อย ถามเสียงอ่อน “นายงอนเหรอเนี่ย”

ออสการ์เบ้ปาก เรียวคิ้วขมวดแน่นในตอนที่ตอบกลับด้วยเสียงห้วน ๆ “ก็ไม่ชอบ”

“ขอโทษ ไม่เล่นแบบนี้แล้วก็ได้” รีบลุกออกไปทันทีแล้วก็นั่งจ๋อยเหมือนสุนัขตัวโต ๆ ที่เพิ่งถูกเจ้าของดุ ซึมไปเลย เห็นแล้วก็อดใจอ่อนไม่ได้ ออสการ์ส่งมือไปลูบผมของอีกฝ่าย ริมฝีปากวาดยิ้มสดใส “ไม่ได้โกรธจริงจังสักหน่อย อย่าคิดมากเลยน่า”

“จะไม่ทำแล้ว…” นั่น ยังไม่หายอีก

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” บอกอย่างนั้นแล้วก็แถมท้ายด้วยจูบบนแก้มก่อนจะลุกไปอาบน้ำแต่งตัว ทำกิจวัตรต่าง ๆ เหมือนตามอย่างปกติทุกวัน ทานอาหารเช้า ออกไปข้างนอก กลับมาดูหนังเรื่องโปรด และเข้านอนช่วงเวลาใกล้เคียงกับทุกคืนก่อนหน้า

 

ในเช้าวันถัดมา ออสการ์พบว่าอดัมนอนอยู่ที่เดิม ที่เดียวกับเมื่อเช้าวันก่อน หรือก็คือบนตัวของเขา

ให้ตายเหอะ… เผลอสบถเป็นภาษาบ้านเกิดในใจพร้อมกับที่ยกมือขึ้นกุมขมับ หรี่ตามองคนที่ยังหลับแล้วก็รู้สึกอ่อนใจอย่างบอกไม่ถูก  
อดัม ดักลาส ไดร์เวอร์นี่อายุสามขวบชัด ๆ


End file.
